warm up!
by akanemori
Summary: sequel dari Battle up! ide saia kuoooosoooong, jadi gitu happy reading, dont forget R&R! ｡ ｡


Akane: disini dengan si author ajaib AKANE!

Len: kebiasaan buruk muji diri sendiri -o-''

Akane: nape lu? Sewot? Tirulah adikmu, rin

Len: maksudmu harus niru itu *nunjuk rin yang udah mau bunuh author dengan road roller*

Rin: nanni~ *bernada horror*

Akane: *baru nyadar* hueee~ rinny ja'at *lari kelimpungan*

Len: jadi baru nyadar? Udaa gitu larinya kaya' dikejar monyet lagi ckck

Rin: ya ckck…

Len: uwoooy baca disc capet *ngusir rin*

Rin :urusai! *ngejar len pake road roller*

Disclaimer: **Akane punya vocaloid?! 1 kata NGIMPI!**

_Warm up!_

Len pov

Kubanting pintu pagar #diam2 pintu pagar nangis# "tadaima~" kulirik rin yang udah kaya' nenek2 peot *dilindes rin* "kok lama? Makanannya jadi dingin" #kaya' suami istri# mukanya yang cembe- anggap aja aku-bete-total "marah yaa~" godaku "LEN! GANTI BAJU! CUCI MUKA, CUCI KAKI,CUCI MATA(?) JANGAN DIEM AJA" katanya SOK merintah "ada masalah dengan kaito-kun?" tanyaku dengan wajah innocent "hurrusai! Aku sama kaito hanya temen curhat, dan cepatlah makan!" aku hanya angguk2 gak jelas

SEMUA hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening hening

hening

hening

hening

hening

hening

hening

hening

hening

daaaan hening

"WAH! ADA KOLAK PISANG~ YUMMY!" 'JDEEEEEEEEERR!' "eh? Nape?" Rin ambruk dari kursinya itu looo yang di anime anime kakinya keangkat satu "Rin selamatkan nyawamu(?)" kataku (masih memakan kolak pisang)

｡◕‿◕｡ skiiip

"KYAAA" #coba tebak suara siapa itu?# "Len! Jangan teriak kaya' cewek keserempet mobil malam-malam gini!" "RIN! Penampakan!" "mana?" aku menunjuk ke arah seorang cewek "ya ampuuuun itu hanya author gila! Digiles sekali aja uda ngilang" rin pun menggiles sang author dengan road roller-nya "makasih rin"senyumku.

Rin pov

BAGUS! LEN KIRA AKU PACARAN AMA BAKAITO BAGUS! Kapan aku bisa nembak len? Padahal Miku udah nyemangatin aku, "KYAAA" lho suara cewek teriak? Pasti tv-nya len belum di matiin. 'KREEET' dengan horrornya len menatapku "Len! Jangan teriak kaya' cewek keserempet mobil malam-malam gini!" "RIN! Penampakan!" "mana?" aku melihat arah telunjuk len "ya ampuuuun itu hanya author gila! Digiles sekali aja uda ngilang" aku pun menggiles author sekarat itu dengan road roller-ku "makasih rin"senyumnya KAMI-SAMA sabelum aku mati izinkan aku bertemu miku-chan untuk ter akhir kalinya "rin?**" eh?**aku belum mati! Syukurlah! "sam.. sama-sama"senyumku, setelah itu kami blushing ria. "eh… rin… tidur yuk" senyumnya (lagi) o/o "yaaa~"

Skip time==================================================

"ohayou rin~ udah nyatakan perasaannya?" gelengan sebagai jawabanku dengan miku-chan "oh~ rin udah tau nggak?" "tau apa?" "kemarin kaito nembak aku daaaaaan…" miku membuatku super penasaran "…aku menerimanya!" "yeee~PBJ an!"seruku, maklum dompetku lagi sekarat.

Normal pov

"Dasar mata duitan" ledek Len "Kamu juga" jawab Rin, dan pasangan itu pun membuat ulah lagi, Miku memberi tanda ke Rin bahwa guru udah datang, tampaknya Rin tak menyadari hal itu daaaan, "KAGAMINE RIN! KAGAMINE LEN! MANA TUGAS KEMARIN YANG BAPAK BERIKAN!" Len dan Rin saling berpandangan oh-ya-gue-lupa! Gakupo sensei mengangguk tanda mengerti "SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN BERDUA BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN!" 'Ugh tak bisa kah bapak tidak bentak2'pikir Len.

_skip time_ ..y

"Duh panas banget!" keluh Rin "Hukumanmu diubah menjadi tulis 'kasihani aku' di papan ini! Kau juga, bapak ada urusan" Gakupo sensei pun pergi "rin dalam hitungan 3 kita ngacir ok?" kata len super duper pelan. Tapi rin malaah menulis sesuatu di papannya, waduh kasihannya dikau len, KACANG MAHAL! Len mulai menunjukkan muka anak-kecil-ngambek- buanget. Lain di pikiran rin 'inilah saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu' .sebelum rin memulai, len yang (katanya) bisa membaca pikiran orang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke rin, bibir lembut len langsung menyentuh bibir rin. "len aku suka kamu."

Miku pov

"haaa" aku menatap 2 pasangan kagamine yang sedang lalalaciumanlalala. sungguh enak rin disukai orang yang dia cinta. "kenapa melamun miku-chi?" "nandemonai~ kaito-kun~" "lama ya?" "ngga, ayo kita pulang" ah… masa' bodo soal rin, aku juga harus bersyukur ada kaito "kaito… daisuki dayo~"

Akane: OAO pertama kali aku yang masih polos polos ini bikin adegan saat saat…

Rin: *blush* BAKAne jangan ulang adegan itu lagi!

Len: *blushing(juga)* … makasih BAKAne, *merangkul rin*

Rin: lenny~ *blushing ria*

Akane: yak… tapi BAKA-nya jangan di tekan dong. yap Mori, nee-chan ngacir dulu karena ada atmosfir yang sungguh ngga mengenakan. Jaa ne~

(reader 1&2: woi kok jadi gaje!)

Reader2: hari ini makan apa?

Reader1: entahlah, mungkin Akane panggang.

Mori: jangan lupa R&R yaaa…

Akane: huaa! HELEP MEH! *dikejar reader1&2*

Reader1&2: author! COM BEK! (baca: come back)

Jaa~ Z! (untuk meninggalkan jejak)


End file.
